


Insurance

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, First Time, Manipulation, Psychic Abilities, Rosenkreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Insurance

"Is it true you've been chosen for a team?" 

Schuldig watched Sylvia as she crossed the room, a glass of whisky in her hand. She gestured at the table and a cigarette shot to her fingers. She smiled at Schuldig lazily, and he reached out to pluck up the lighter, flicking it on as she bent over. The tip of the cigarette glowed as she took a drag, her lips scarlet around the filter. She looked like every filmmaker's dream of a stereotype, her hair straight and black, her skin glowing and porcelain-perfect, the shape of her eyes accentuated with eyeliner, her lips and nails a vibrant red. Rosenkreuz taught that such stereotypes were ridiculous and designed to stop the cattle from actually _thinking_ , so it was disconcerting to Schuldig to find he was getting turned-on by the fantasy of _Sylvia Lin_ , of all people, as an Eastern flower waiting to be plucked by a Western man. _Anything_ she did was deliberate and part of some overall design of hers, and this could be no different. She sipped her drink and bent over him once more, smiling as he drew a deep breath of her orchid-scented perfume.

"I'd like you to remember me kindly," she said, and kissed him, her mouth tasting of whisky and nicotine.

Sex, Rosenkreuz taught, was a weapon and a tool like everything else. It made fools drop their guard, a hazard for young telepaths in the hands of those more experienced. Any offer that seemed too good to be true - was. Only fools were taken in by pretty, harmless exteriors.

Schuldig didn't care. He didn't care at all.


End file.
